Dya Shute Mountains
The Gannad Empire About 100 miles southwest of Hyasol is the heart of the Dya Shute Range. Nestled within is the Dwarf Empire of Gannadd Ruthlek. Drun Harrbid Subterranean Capital city of the Gannad Empire Population: 'Roughly 50,000 '''Racial Breakdown: ' Mountain Dwarf 96% Other 4% 'Imports: '''None '''Exports: '''Gems, Metalwork, Ore '''Government: '''Hereditary Empire, with Senatorial representation for the clans. Gannar Arkvane IV has been Imperator of the Realm for 57 years. '''Armed Forces: '''The Legions of Clanggedin, the Empire’s army is 50,000 strong dwarven fighters outfitted with longspears, large shields and scale armor. The 7th Legion, ''The Adamant Hammer and Mithril Shield, is stationed in the city itself. Housed in a large citadel on the eastern border of the town, the 7th has 5,000 hardy souls dedicated to the defense of the Capital. '''History: In 1236, Gannadd the Great, a mountain dwarf, united the clans under his banner after driving the gnolls tribes from the mountains. Moving the dwarves underground, he commissioned a mighty citadel-fortress built. Dedicated to Moradin Soul-Forger, The Fortress Maximus drew dwarves from leagues away. Linked caverns were expanded, new ones were dug out, and prosperous veins began to be mined. On his death in 1401, the son of Gannad, Clannath Ruthlek declared the Realm to be the Gannad Empire, and the city that had grown around the Fortress to be Drun Harrbid, after Gannad the Great’s mother. Current Events: '''The senate has been in debate for about three years over the issue of expansion. The militarists see opportunity passing them by, as conquering the outlying realms will ensure the security of the empire. They also fear the Legions growing soft without a fight. Now is the perfect time to strike they feel, as none of the realms have strong leadership or large standing armies. The more moderate senators feel that during this time of unprecedented growth, going to war would be foolish. Points of Interest '''The Tradepost This smallish market “caters” (read: tolerates) to non-dwarves. Most of its wares, however, would really only interest dwarves. Axes, plate armor, and the like can be found, but arrows and leather cannot. The Imperial Caverns These large, sprawling caverns mitigate the claustrophobic feeling non-dwarves get when travelling the Empire. Housing the senatorial families, the Imperial Caverns are also home to the Imperator himself. Diplomatic missions are often stationed here, though the comforts of home must be imported, as the dwarves have no issue with sleeping on hard rock. Adventuring Sites The Mines The dwarves’ mining network is both deep and extensive. So much so, that many say the Dya Shute Range is almost hollow. Many of the mines are inactive, and are perfect lairs for many types of monsters. The Badlands Just north of the mountains, a flat and rocky wasteland stretches for miles. Though claimed by the Empire, no dwarves have settled here. It is rumored to be the hunting ground of the fang dragon, Yzorderrex, who lairs in a played out mine. http://raesasaga.wikia.com/wiki/Dulnaeria Back to Dulnaeria http://raesasaga.wikia.com/wiki/RaesaSaga_Main Back to Main